


要听神明的话

by SoutherNine



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: Bottom Mark Lee, M/M, Top Lee Donghyuck | Heachan
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoutherNine/pseuds/SoutherNine
Summary: 四舍五入骨科李东赫第一人称





	要听神明的话

**Author's Note:**

> *迟到的生贺 我爱李马克  
*与同名电影无关  
*东马比惨大会

1.

“哥哥，救救东赫吧。”

李马克没办法不回头。

2.

第一次见到马克哥是在济州岛，爷爷的葬礼上。马克哥是伯伯的儿子，他们一家早在哥出生之前就移民到了加拿大去，所以马克哥不是韩国人，是加拿大人。那时候李马克正盯着香火发呆——当我沉浸在失去爷爷的痛苦中无法自拔时，这个家伙在发呆。他察觉到我的注视，尴尬地笑了笑，好像死的这个人不是他的爷爷，是别人的爷爷一样。

那年我九岁，才刚明白什么是生、什么是死，就迎来了人生中第一个葬礼。与其说是迎来，更不如说是被迫接受吧。人生总有那么多需要我们去被迫接受的事情，那些未经过我们同意就轻易降落在我们身上的厄运，那些糟糕的经历，那些无故挑下的重担......这个道理我很早就懂了。很多东西都是我们控制不住的，比如悲伤、喜悦、爱欲，仇恨；比如失去爷爷的茫然和苦楚，比如我第一次见到李马克时的那种莫名的熟悉感，都是我控制不了的，只有全盘接受，我才能卑微地活下去。一个人，一个人孤独地活下去。

第二次见到马克哥，是十一岁那年，马克哥刚小学毕业，因为一些事由没人照顾暂住在了我家。他就是个生活白痴。白痴到什么程度呢？白痴到连蚊香是什么都不知道，还傻兮兮地跑来问我你知道这是什么吗？他连鸡蛋都煎不好，不晓得要热锅，也不晓得要放油，只知道一股脑把鸡蛋往里打，还企图用筷子翻面——最过分的是，他甚至连韩语都说不好。我因此几乎成了他的保姆。

如果是的话，那我一定是个坏保姆，因为我喜欢捉弄马克哥。比如把抓来的虫子放到他床上，看恐怖电影时突然吓他，在他抱着半个西瓜时往他的西瓜里撒胡椒粉。他经常被我的恶作剧折腾得面红耳赤，尖叫着让我不要继续了，可我就是想继续，想要不停的欺负他，惹他生气，就此拥有他所有的注意力。可他走的那天我没有去送他，我跟我妈说我不想起床，她果不其然又把我给骂了一顿。我跑到窗边去看，他正要上车，却不知什么被力量驱使着抬起头来，正正当当对上我的眼神。他先是一惊，然后圆圆的眼睛里充满了不舍，可能还有些许埋怨——小孩子幼稚的感情罢了，我敢打赌他当时还是讨厌我的。他肯定很讨厌我，没有人不讨厌我，我对他那么不好，他说不定比任何人都还要讨厌我，只要让他回忆起我的任何一个恶作剧，那些矫情的part肯定都会消失得干干净净，他也不会再对我有一点留念。但他看向我的那一刻，我居然有那么一点点心动，误信了他的深情。好像是他预料到的一样，预料到我会注视着他，卑微地、倔强地、怨恨地，红着眼睛地，注视着即将离我而去的他。

济州岛又多了一段令人痛心的回忆。

3.

上初中的时候，我们离开了爷爷的家，搬到首尔。中考完那个暑假，李马克突然说要回国念书，转入学籍之后很快就被重点高中录取，我三年的努力，他一个档案就可以抵消掉。

其实努力也是自诩的。我从初一第一学期起，就因为顶撞老师成了学校里了不起的人物，他们都管我叫“东哥”。不过其实我也没什么牛逼的，虽然长得挺帅，但又瘦又黑，打架全靠运气。在校三年违纪无数，记过两次，老师的重点关注对象，流传的爱好是打架、逃课、抽烟，和打游戏；其实我除了睡觉、走神、还是睡觉，和打游戏。我并没他们说的那么了不起。于是凭借最后一点上进心和聪明的脑瓜，我终于考上了N高，虽然没能和李马克同在尖子班、一层楼，但好歹也在一栋楼，也算是同校同级的关系了。

自从我带李马克和罗渽民李帝努一起吃饭之后，学校的违纪三天王就多了个各方面都堪称完美的好哥哥。李马克进了学生会，违纪部的，就是那种在楼梯口拿个小本本记名字的无敌讨人厌的那种，李氏兄弟一起上下学，早就没可能迟到了；李罗二人没了李东赫的庇护，也双双按时到校。倒有几个姑娘不知道什么意图，每周一到李马克执勤就跑到他那个楼梯口去玩踩点，几个人叽叽喳喳的，也不知是怎么了，个个都低着头偷笑。果然就算是当查迟到的，李马克也没办法被人讨厌啊。脸蛋一流，身材一流，性格一流，成绩也一流，这样的人存在就只有被仰慕和被嫉妒的份儿。我不知道我是哪一种，因为我喜欢他，所以可能是第一种；但因为我也是个男的，所以第二种应该也有一点。

没过多久李马克就收到了情书，一开始他还支支吾吾地问我怎么办，到后面收多就习惯了，也不丢掉，而是细心地放在一个小铁盒子里。我说你怎么跟个情窦初开的小姑娘似的，还有这种心思，他说就是觉得扔掉有点没礼貌，还伤人心——我服，李马克这个，他这个人，他这个人怎么可以这么单纯善良。

在这样的温柔下，我于是又开始过度依赖他，好像忘记了他的存在只是暂时的。这种程度的停留实在是太狡猾了，五分钟是暂时，三年是暂时，十年也是暂时；只要不是一辈子，就都是暂时。我忘记了这个原则，直到我问他，哥毕业以后有什么打算时，他才告诉我：  
“我应该会回加拿大。”

我想到他上一次离开我时的场景，想到爷爷离开我的那一天，就失了心一样的崩溃。我很失态地在他面前哭了，哭得尤其难看，他吓死了，赶紧问我怎么回事。他着急地低下头往上看我的表情，两个圆咕隆咚的大眼睛里充满了慌乱的气息——而为了看到他更慌乱的眼神，我忍不住亲了上去。

李马克的存在就像在我心口上软绵绵地踩了一脚，这一脚又踩得极其暧昧，极其荒唐。他空手而来，却带走了我的一切、也踩碎了我的一切。

怎么办啊，好像喜欢哥了。

4.

我从来就不是什么万人迷。认识我的人多喜欢在背后嚼我的舌根子，难听的多总是过好听的，他们不了解我，也不欣赏我。在认识李帝努和罗渽民之前，我唯一的朋友就是爷爷，只有爷爷愿意接纳我的不足，不像妈妈，只看得到我的倔强，看不到我倔强背后的委屈。他们都不喜欢我，爸爸和妈妈。他们不陪我，还以为自己很懂我，好像在他们的世界里，工作总是比家庭更为重要，他们只愿意花钱买我的高兴，不愿意付出一点点真心和时间来换取我的快乐，好像他们的时间是金子，而我的存在只是石子。

没人像爷爷对我那样好，再也没有人。我这样想。我对李马克的喜欢，不过是一个缺爱的小孩对爱的渴望。我这样想。可我骗不了自己，也骗不了欲望。所以我吻了他，不计代价地、做了如此出格的事情。果不其然看见了他的瞳孔因为受到惊吓而颤动。

他的形象在我心里未曾撼动半分，强大，坚韧，哪怕是受我欺负的时候，也是铁打的哥哥模范，可这时候他却突然展现出了不一样的面孔。他显然是被我无法再继续隐瞒下去的欲望给吓到了，小小的手推着我的胸口。

李马克总有那么多可爱的地方，明明长得比我高、比我壮，手却出奇的小。就连他圆圆的指甲盖都可爱得不行。他有一身少年感十足的肌肉，和一张纯良的脸。我不喜欢男人，只是李马克可爱到连男人见了都要心动。仅仅是跟他生活在一起已经无法满足我的需求了，我想要更多skinship，想要更加过分地玩弄他，想要让他爱上我，想要他真心地保护我，善待我，成为我一个人的所有物。

我强硬地吻他吻到我们两个人都无法呼吸，才把他放开。我们之间刚有点距离，他就狠狠地给了我一耳光。漂亮的眼睛因为愤怒而发红，浑身气得发抖，  
“你疯了吗？”

“可能吧。”

可能真的是疯了，才会喜欢上自己的哥哥，一直生活在同一个屋檐下的哥哥。是什么时候开始的也不知道，就是看见他的时候，一次比一次更想要冲过去抱住他；肩并肩回家的时候，一次比一次更想要牵住他的手；睡觉的时候一次比一次地，更想要偷偷爬上去，把他搂在怀里，感受他乖巧地呼吸，他胸膛轻轻地起伏，被吵醒的话会下意识地把脑袋埋进我的颈间，像小狗狗一样蹭来蹭去。这肯定就是喜欢吧。

“你才不是喜欢我，你再想想清楚。”

他辅导我学习时靠过来的头，头发刮到我耳后会痒痒的。但是我不躲，因为觉得很舒服，想让他用手抚摸我，拥抱的时候搂着我的肩，接吻的时候捧着我的脸，做爱的时候箍着我的手。我在他教我做题的时候硬过，只是好想把他抱到腿上，坏心眼地告诉他这样才能学得更好。他肯定会害羞到脸红。

“李东赫，你在说什么胡话...”

他果然脸红了，惊诧地看着我。跟他住在同一个屋檐下的弟弟，居然每时每刻都在意淫他，这如何能不令他毛骨悚然。他面对着我，一步步地、沉重地、难以置信地后退，像要逃避我，离开我一样，恍惚地撞到了门上。我紧握着亲手捏碎的希望，看着他颤抖着打开了门，而就连这种时候，他关门的动作也都还是温柔的。我甚至已经做好了被他揍一顿的准备，他居然一眨眼就逃掉了。

我睡不着，一直坐在床上发呆，想哭但是又觉得李马克随时都有可能进来，所以我拼命忍着。但不争气的眼泪还是从眼角滑落，流到下巴上，脖子上，胸口上。突然听到开门的声音，我胡乱地把脸上的泪痕擦干净，吸了吸鼻子，然后爬到床上，想也没想就理直气壮地问：  
“哥出门了？”

他好久都没有回答，我自然是以为他还不想理我，这个问题的确问得太苛刻了，  
“客厅。”

简短的两个字，一是出于礼貌不想无视我，二是不想理我所以说得少。我没好意思再开口说话，一个人躺在床上胡思乱想。明天要怎么面对马克哥啊，以后还怎么一起生活啊，这件事情要不要告诉李帝努和罗渽民啊之类的。结果想着想着就睡着了，连被子都没盖——这么做的后果就是，我吹空调吹感冒了。为了能和李马克多一点时间在一起，我放弃了这个请假偷懒的好机会，包里背着两大包纸巾去学校。我与他一路无言，他甚至刻意拉大了我们之间的距离，而且只要我一接近，他就会小心翼翼地靠边。这样无声的袭击令我心里发毛，但又无法发泄，只能一个劲地吸鼻子。

到了第三天感冒还是没有好，我被要求请假回家养病。但即使是生病了也是没有人照顾的我，爸妈都因为工作早出晚归，饭菜还是要自己做……还要给李马克那个笨蛋做。不过人这种生物，是无论如何都可以坚强地生存下去的吧。我把剩饭剩菜放到微波炉里，就上床睡觉了。李马克回家的时候把我吵醒，模模糊糊地问他吃没有，他说吃了。我莫名地委屈，闷闷地问：  
“李马克，你连我做的饭都不想吃了吗？”

“......”  
“你生病了还做饭？”

“做了。”

“我给你买了吃的。”他把一袋打包好的食物放在我桌上。

你到底还要不要关心我啊，我很想问他，但是我不敢。到底还要不要喜欢我，不管是兄弟之间的，还是恋人之间的。既不给我一个准确的回复，又不彻底放弃我，让我备受折磨。我不想出被窝，也没吃他给买的东西，昏昏沉沉又睡过去，直到李马克把我晃醒：  
“别睡，先把药喝了。”他捧着一杯冒热气的药，端到我面前。我脑子里乱乱的，像一锅滚烫的浆糊，正咕噜咕噜地冒着泡泡，不知道抽什么风，就把那杯药打翻在地，双目颤颤地看着他。可杯子碎在地上的下一秒我马上就后悔了，我发誓。他愣几秒，什么也没说，默默把地上收拾干净，然后就不管我了。

事情怎么会变成这样呢？都是因为我的冲动，才搞得二人关系那么僵，直到半夜终于忍不住，才拖着沉沉的脑袋爬到他床上，哭着抱住他。他被我吓醒，也被我身上滚烫的温度吓到了，他小声地怒斥我，又舍不得太狠。

“哥哥，不要丢下我一个人，哥哥，哥哥，不要丢下我一个人。”我一遍又一遍地重复。

李马克终于像小时候任何一次一样，把身型较小的我搂入怀中，一下一下地抚摸我的头发，温柔到令人发蒙，令我抽噎着抱住他的腰。

马克哥是我见过最可爱的男孩子。他不承认，但是这就是事实，他比最可爱的女孩子还要可爱一百倍。他从来不会刻意去撒娇，但是讲话的语气总是很稚嫩，特别是生气和害羞的时候。比如有一次我手机丢了，叫他打电话给我，他发现我给他的备注是：又笨又可爱的马克哥，并且头像是我偷拍他吃西瓜的照片。他嗔怪着说：什么呀...赶紧给我换掉！我发誓，我可以当场把他摁到墙上吻到窒息——有些人就是天生的撒娇精，装得再沉稳也是。

高二时我渐渐同他长得一般高了，臂膀也结实起来，虽然不如他那般强壮，但视觉上勉强可以说是平起平坐。我见过他的腹肌，浅浅的，但是有很多块。他去跑步回来会在房间里先把衣服脱掉，再进浴室。汗液沿着他小腹上的肌肉流进裤头，我看得他心里痒痒的，抓了手边一个不知道什么东西就丢过来砸我，然后转过身去。

他是我的性幻想对象，是我春梦的主人公。我晨勃的时候被他看见过，那时候我还没睡醒，是他叫醒我的。我看见他透红的耳尖，又看了看自己下体，就想调笑他：  
“哥，你猜我刚刚梦到谁了？”

“...去死啊。”

“我又没说是谁！诶诶别打了！”

我十七岁生日的时候，爸妈难得带我们出去吃了顿好的，吃完以后连来不及送我们回家，给了打车钱就又去公司了。我们回到家的时候天色已经很暗了，我就坐在落地窗前看星星。那天的星星不知道为什么格外的多，好像出生到现在都从来没有见过那么多的星星，一颗挨着一颗，挨得很近很近。明明是一辈子都无法跨越的距离，为什么看起来就那么亲近，散发出的光芒触碰着彼此，一闪一闪的，像在流眼泪，更像在为了相遇而挣扎。

李马克走过来的时候，我刚好为这样的美好而落泪了。黑暗中我的眼睛也一闪一闪的，他想看看我到底在想些什么，但是什么都看不出来，因为我的眼睛里映射的全是那个人的模样，我的整个人都被他填满了，填满了我深不见底的欲念。

“你知道我爸妈给我的生日礼物是什么吗？”我问他。

“我不知道。”

“他们还很高兴地说，知道你不想要现金，钱已经打到你卡里了哦，买自己想要的东西吧。”我自嘲地笑，吸了吸鼻子，几乎要控制不住自己的声音。

他又抱住了我，紧紧地，像哥哥抱一个弟弟一样，抚摸着我的脑袋。

不要那样对我，哥哥，不要像哥哥对待弟弟一样对待我。也不要像他们对我那样，敷衍、浅显。我梦到我们一天天远离彼此，甚至到他毕业回加拿大那天，我都没有勇气去送他。像七年前那样，因为不想直面失去的痛苦而缺席，因为对短暂的相处感到可惜，对不长久的喜爱而感到无比愤怒。

“我不要一个人，李马克，现在，以后，永远，都再也不要一个人了。”

巨大的自卑与孤独感几乎要将我吞噬，只有李马克才能解救我于混沌之中。才不是什么fullsun，不是气氛制造者，也不是中央空调，一点都不是。我喃喃地说。他们只知道汲取我的热情，留给我的只有空虚。李马克才是我的太阳，是我的希望，我的神明。

“哥哥，救救东赫吧。”

我虔诚地捧起他的脸，像对待一件文物一样对待他的唇，他的锁骨，他的乳首，他的性器，他的一切。他带着哭腔说你放过我吧，像小时候他生气地哀求我不要再欺负他了，又像徘徊在暧昧旁的他无奈地说你放弃喜欢我吧。

这两样我一样都做不到。

我一遍遍地告诉他，哥，我喜欢你，好喜欢你，最喜欢你了，好像怕他会听不到一样。他大汗淋漓地摇头，一边呜呜地叫，我放慢速度地凑到他耳边问，是不是有什么要说的，他就一直“东赫”“东赫”地叫我。

“哥哥，我在，我在。”

5.

第二天早上被闹钟闹醒的时候，李马克已经不在我身边了。我坐起来的时候他刚从浴室洗完澡出来，穿着整洁的校服，衬衫的扣子扣得很低，隐隐约约能看见他胸口上暧昧的痕迹。我瞬间红了脸，不知道他待会要用什么样的语气和我说话，只好怔怔地看着他走过来，坐在我身边，什么也没说，只把一本很厚的书塞到了我手里。

我一看，是圣经。

“无论如何，要听神明的话。”他说。

可明明是神明叫我深陷于你无法自拔，我该听他哪番话。

那天我逃了课，不知道该做些什么，就搭趟了公车到处转。从起始站到终点站，被迫下车后又随便上一辆，手机关机，坐在靠窗的位置，看沿途的风景。其实哪里有什么风景，不过是无尽的堵车，无尽的楼房，和无尽的人头。每个人都在为了活着而努力，努力生存，努力对抗死亡。公车上的老爷爷老奶奶，背着蛇皮袋的异乡人，急着上班的小职员……他们都有自己的特色，只有我，没有了对生活的激情，一个人被巨大的孤独所包围。

我才发现自己好像从来没有仔细观察过这个城市，就像李马克永远在我面前，我却从来没有发现他是个教徒，只是知道他睡前总是紧握双手，面色虔诚。

天渐渐黑了，灯全都亮了起来。很多人家都像我的房间一样，有一面落地窗，从外面可以清清楚楚地看见里面发生的一切。有漂亮的沙发，藤编的吊椅，或者欧式的圆桌，我昨天晚上和李马克接吻的时候会不会也被看到了，我把他压在玻璃上的时候，可能也有一双眼睛在下面这样偷窥，他会惊诧于我们的关系，像我一样反思这个世界的奇妙。我好像终于知道了为什么李马克是李马克，为什么他会那么善良、可爱。在这个沉浮的世界里，李马克总毫不动摇地一天天更加坚固自己的角色，保留自己的性格。他是一座大山，是一座我拼命想要攀登上去的大山。想要变成一条小溪，经过他的每一道沟壑，用自己的身体填满他，在他身上种下我灌溉的花树，舔舐他的草苔，抚摸他隆起的脊部。

可我怎么舍得玷污他。

6.

我回家的时候大概十一点，进门的时候李马克已经握着电视遥控器睡着了。我蹲在他身边看他的脸，心动得不行。他睡着的时候像个宝宝，睫毛随着我的鼻息颤抖。我轻轻地叫他哥，他不应，我就忍不住抱住他，把他托起来带到床上。他总是睡得很早，也睡得很死，我不止一次在他睡觉的时候揩油了。把他抱起来的时候他会不自觉地圈住我的脖子，大腿轻轻夹着我的腰，他的臀部手感极好，也很翘，是男人中很难得的。

后面我去洗澡，洗完澡出来他已经在自己床上了。不知道他是什么时候醒来了，我也没必要过问。我准备躺下的时候他突然叫我的名字，就扒在他床边的栅栏上踮起脚想看看他，还以为他在说梦话，可他已经睁开了眼睛的，眼神里满是犹豫。我正揣测他的意图，他就突然坐起来要下床，刚转头看过去他就已经跳到我身上，我一个仓促赶紧抱住他，两个人都撞在墙上。

他没给我说话的机会，直接吻了上来，吻得很激烈。我怕他突然反悔，于是一切都进行得很快，三下五除二就把他扒光又抱起来怼在墙上，进去的时候他的表情很好看，眉头微皱，身体在我的顶弄下耸动。

背德的快感，将李马克烧得通红，拍打得摇摇欲坠。他像欲海中的一叶扁舟，在浪潮的迎落下完全失去了方向，被欲望所支配，被我所支配。他又哭了，一边哭一边寻求安慰般地说东赫，东赫，好喜欢，  
“哥哥，好舒服...”我贪恋地亲他脖子上的软肉，手揉捏他的臀瓣，把他带到窗边。他在后背贴上冰凉的玻璃时惊叫了出来，随后又难耐地闭上嘴。“叫吧，再叫大声些，家里又没人。”我含着他的耳垂哄诱他。“别在这里...”他用可怜兮兮的眼神看我，双腿夹紧了我的腰部祈求我带他离开，“被看见了怎么办...”“没人认识我们，没事的。”“如果是你爸妈怎么办...”他喘息着的轻语把我的心挠得痒痒的，我把他放下来转过身，从后面进入了他，“那你帮我看看，下面有没有他们的车。”“怎么这样...”他的语气很委屈，像极了撒娇，我一边更用力地欺负他一边说哥哥要认真看哦。他前端渗出的体液把玻璃打滑了，头部一直在上面磨蹭，我把下巴搭在他肩膀上的话就看得很清楚。

我对男人那玩意没什么兴趣，可是因为是李马克，因为对李马克很有兴趣，进而对他的东西也有了兴趣。好想把它含在嘴里，因为这样就可以看见马克哥不一样的表情，看他舒服得高潮时扬起的颈线，一定可爱极了。我光是想象他的表情就射了出来，然后用手慢慢地帮他撸，喘着气说：  
“哥哥还没射...”

“那你帮帮我。”他扭过头看我，嘴唇和嘴唇离得很近，可就是不亲我，只用气音勾引我，热气全都喷在我的嘴唇上，痒得厉害。我第一次见到这样的李马克，突然觉得真正的李马克可能一直和我认识的李马克不太一样，可能他一直都在骗我。“我用嘴帮你吧，”我像个狗狗一样蹭他，“可以吗？”“Please...”我不知道他是在拜托我还是在邀请我，反正怎么样我都要做了。我把他翻过身来跪在他身前，张嘴含住了他的龟头。他扣住我的后脑，问我没问题吗，我没理他。他离高潮只差一点点了，我却偏偏不着调地舔他，伸出舌头在柱身上游走，就是不整根含住。他很难受，手上使了些劲把我压下去，我下意识给他做了一个深喉，他就射在了我嘴里。

味道好奇怪，我想。他的指腹在我磨红了的嘴唇上摩挲，我就把他的手指含进嘴里，模仿抽插的动作。他脸马上就红起来，娇嗔地问我从哪学的这么多。我很坦白地说，是为了学习特地看了很多GV。

洗完澡以后他很快就在我怀里睡着了，我这才开始为刚刚所发生的一切而感到震惊。李马克怎么突然变了心，想要接受我的喜欢了。但我想着想着就睡着，会不会一切都是梦，醒来时马克哥还是一样冷漠，甚至更加冷漠——甚至他离开那天我哭着挽留他，他连头都不会回。

救救东赫吧，我说。哥哥，救救东赫吧。

我因为哥而过得好痛苦，因为喜欢哥，因为作为一个男生，作为哥的弟弟而喜欢哥，因为这样禁忌的关系而很痛苦。因为喜欢哥却得不到哥而痛苦，明明就在跟前，却不能捅破那层无形的膜去拥抱他。他把自己保护得好好的，对我的想法一点都不透露，不给我回应，真的是好精明又恶毒，和学习的时候一模一样。

他看我的眼神像在看一个罪人。是你弄脏了我，他的眼睛在说。我哭着从梦中惊醒。

“怎么了？”我突然地坐起惊到了臂弯中的李马克，他爱怜地亲了亲我泪痕交纵的脸颊，看进我不安的眼神，“我哪儿也不去。”“为什么？”“我不应该装作不喜欢你。”

他垂下眸子，说昨天我没回家的时候，他很担心，从天明担心到了天黑，因为怕我做出些什么伤害自己的事情而感到自责。凭他自己的胆怯和退却，来消磨我的勇敢，这种手段太卑鄙了。无视我的喜欢，企图把自己的心意藏起来，这样只会两败俱伤。

我问他为什么这么怕，他说因为神在看。可我没有神，李马克就是我的神。他是我的欲望，我的太阳，我的神明。他说自己是罪人，因为做了不该做的事情。爱人是不该做的事情吗？我问他。他说不，但是爱你是。

我的爱使他成为了罪人，使他把自己当做一个罪人。他说他之所以会来加拿大，是因为在派对上和男生泡在一起的事情被爸妈知道了，才被迫离开家。原来他是被赶出来的，是和我一样不被待见的，和我一样辛苦地活着。他的全世界都把他看做一个异类，他的父母不承认他的幸福，他的信仰背叛了他的选择，我却又一次引他走上这条路。

这样活着很累吧，哥。

我们都很累。

7.

高考完之后，李马克终于要回加拿大了，回到那个被很多条条框框束缚着的家。他说没什么大不了的，又不是不再见了。是可是我们离得那么那么远，马克哥喜欢别人了怎么办。他没回答我这个问题，只是虔诚地捧起我的脸，像我们第一次做的时候我做的那样。那一刻，好像我才是他的信仰，是他搁置不下、也无视不掉的光芒。

我突然不知道是谁在拯救谁，又或者是谁被欲望折磨得更厉害。李马克是我的解药，把我从自卑与孤独的深渊中解救出来，点亮我漆黑的夜；他同时完成了自我救赎，因为我的追求打破了禁锢自己的牢笼，救了我，也救了自己。

是偏见在堵绝欲望。谁收到的偏见越多，就越难直面自己的欲望。人人都在被偏见支配，因为他人的偏见而质疑自己、压抑自己。李马克的沟壑，他心中的缺口，是他模糊的信仰，他急需一个善待他的人去充实他，让他正视自己的选择。这个世界充满了恶意，胆小的人只能在不明确的人生下活得浑浑噩噩，黯淡无光。太难了，无视偏见。无视欲望比无视偏见要简单得多，但是无视欲望比无视偏见又要更痛苦。圆滑的路满是虚假的认同，只有我对李马克的真诚是唯一。

李马克回家以后出柜了，毫无疑问地又被赶了出来。偏见可以发生在任何人身上，亲生父母和孩子之间也有可能。李马克想要永远逃离这种偏见、想要自己创业、想要和我私奔到很远很远的地方。

爷爷曾经很固执地要住在济州岛。我和爷爷生活在一起的时候，总是只有我们两个人，看潮起潮落，看日出日落，好像与世隔绝，明明那里的旅人很多，但所有人都只是一面之交，所有人都带着大大的遮阳帽，没有人会在意我们，也没有人会接近我们。今天见到的这张漂亮的脸，以后就再也不会看见了；今天在阳台前闻到的烧烤香，明天也再没有了——这些都不是长久的，痛苦也不会是长久的。爷爷说。我们老到不能再工作的时候，带着所有积蓄去到济州岛。

最后一次接受媒体采访的时候，李马克说，是在这里第一次遇到了自己的神明。

8.

“东赫，救救我。”

我是看到了李马克的挣扎，才决定要喜欢他。

fin.


End file.
